


Impeccable Taste

by PennyForTheGuy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: You lovebirds have a date planned but Copia goes a little mad trying to find something to wear. You happened to have a little something stashed away that should do the trick.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Impeccable Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light dressing kink story. First Ghost work I've managed to finish after discovering them in March.

You could hear a small commotion coming from Copia's rooms as you came up to the door. You knocked, but no answer came so you tried the door. 

It wasn't locked so you stepped cautiously into the office that made the first room of his suite. Now you picked up him swearing under his breath, the clatter of hangers and the flump flump of clothes being thrown around. You heaved a sigh and slowly turned to the left to look through the large door. Copia was flitting between his bed at the far end of the room and his closet off to the side of it. 

Stepping through the door you saw clothing thrown over the couch before the fireplace, shirts occupying his lounge chair, and a couple of outfits set on the end of the bed all half buried yet more clothes. 

Copia must of emptied his dresser and his closet. You heard some scraping before he emerged from the closet yet again. He was only wearing his cerulean velvet dressing robe which had been loosened quite a bit in his frenzy.

Your eyes wandered down the plunging neckline the robe created as he stumbled and stutterd on realizing he was no longer alone. 

"Cara mia! You gave me a heart attack!" his hand flew to his chest and he put down the garment he had been holding. You stepped over to him and scooped your anxious date into a massive hug. 

You let him unwind for a minute, just tenderly rubbing his back and not so subtly taking in his incense laden scent. 

He hummed in pleasure, squeezing you tight before pulling back to start peppering kisses on your face. You cracked a half smile feeling his lush lips burn your skin and his mustache scratch just above his kiss. 

"My sweet Cardinal, what got you into such a tizzy tonight?" 

Copia blushed a bit at the question and looked away for a second. 

"Well I… uh, eheh…" 

He looked at you like he was expecting you to interject, but you waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. 

"You see, I wanted to look… appropriate tonight…" 

You raise an eyebrow at the leading member of a satanic church saying he wants to be appropriate. 

"Shut up," he hissed before continuing, "but every time I picked an outfit I get a thought. Oh this is too gaudy, this might be too dull, ach that is too nautical! And I can't find anything at all to wear!" 

He waved his arm towards the pile of clothes on the bed and slumped against you. 

"Cara you will help me yes? I trust you! You have impeccable tastes!" 

"So you say, you know I can't dress myself to save my life." 

He shook his head, waving the notion away like a bad scent. 

"You do, you just don't care what you wear." he said teasingly; pinching a cheek. You batted him away and smiled fully. 

"But I know full well what you like to wear. And you," your arm looped round his waist and yanked him up against you, "are a shameless, romantic, sexy Italian." 

Copia's face and neck flushed red and he tried to avert his eyes. You gripped his chin, gently forcing him to hold your gaze. 

"I love it, you know I do. You know you set my passions alight when you feel sexy. You know I love nothing more than watch you flirt, strut and rub on anything and everything." 

He flushed to near maroon as you heaped praise on him. But the tension in his body melted and he pressed into you. He clung to your shoulders trying to get as many planes of his body to meet yours as possible. 

"Yes I know your tastes well, Copia" you purred, "and I think I have the perfect solution to tonight's problem. I'm going to give you your birthday gift a little early."

"Oh Cara you don-" 

A quick kiss shushed him well. 

"You'll love it, and I'll just make sure to do something extra when your birthday rolls around." 

With some more kisses and petting you left Copia to tidy his room somewhat while you jogged back to your cell to retrieve the aforementioned present. The one thing that irked about your coveted single occupant cell was the fact that your wing was on the other bloody side of the Ministry from his suite. 

So it took you a good five minutes just to get back, and the two of you did have a reservation to keep in an hour and a half. Not much time to dawdle. 

Snatching the large white box from your closet and locking the door you jogged back to Copia. 

He had shuffled most of the clothes away and was in the bathroom reapplying some of his black paint. You put the box on the bed and leaned on the door to the bathroom. 

He still looked apprehensive about going out, fretting over the line of black just under his left brow. 

"Ready to see what I have for you?" 

One last flick of the brush and he faced you, his blush appearing yet again. You backed out of his way with a small bow and a flourish towards the box. 

He gave you a sweet grin as he stepped past you and gingerly lifted the lid. He gave a tiny gasp and a 'oh!' upon seeing the first article. 

On top rested a double breasted jacket. It was made of a fine golden silk crepe that shimmered different tones under every light source. 

Copia lifted the jacket and held it up to examine. You approached him and placed your chin on his shoulder. 

"Does it tickle your fancy?" you ventured. Insecurity bubbled up as he scrutinized the article. 

"It is," he affirmed, "it is not like my usual fare, but tonight will not be a usual night will it?" 

He snuggled back into you and you nuzzled his neck wrapping your arms about his waist. 

He put the jacket down and kept looking through the gift. Matching golden trousers were beneath which were quickly set next to the coat. 

Finding the item beneath the trousers Copia let out another 'oh'. It was a corset made of the same gilded crepe and cut for the male torso that laced up the sides with black ribbons. Copia turned it over testing the construction. 

"It's boned with acrylic love; meant to accentuate the curves you have," you trailed your fingers down then back up his torso, "rather than trying to make new ones." 

Copia bit his lip and grabbed one of your hands trying to stop its teasing. 

"Sweetness! Ticklish!" 

You helpfully put your arms back round his waist and let him un pack the black lace shirt unmolested. At last he gets to the bottom of the box, and the last few bits are left. 

A cameo with a ruffle of lace and a silk ribbon to make a necktie, and most salacious a pair of panties and garters made of the same black lace as the shirt. 

"Oh Cara, cara," he leaned back into your body and let his head fall back to meet your mouth. The kiss he gifted you was deep but brief, "where ever did you find this?" 

"I won't give this secret away yet. I'm so pleased you like it."

Copia turned around to finish the kiss he started. As much as you enjoyed this slow burn you were quite aware of the clock ticking away. You broke the kiss but kept his plump lower lip tween yours as long as possible as you pulled away. 

"Come on, we have to be on the road in maybe twenty minutes." 

He nodded and gathered a pair of socks and appropriate black shoes while you loosened the ribbons on the corset. 

"Do you want me to step out?" you asked. 

"Hell forbid! No no," he grabbed your own coat by the lapels. "Help me dress cuore."

You broke into a genuine grin and reached for the sash on his robe. He easily shrugged off the azure velvet and the two of you just left the garment puddled on the floor. 

You had to force your gaze to not linger on his body too long for time and for his comfort. To your eyes Copia was an absolute jewel, he was quite stereotypically masculine with wonderfully muscular arms and legs; but a cute bit of pudge to his belly. He didn't agree with your reverent view though no matter how you tried to convince him otherwise. 

He at least reveled in how sexy you found him. You cast a glance over the outfit laid out on the bed. First things first, you picked up the underwear and knelt in front of Copia. He stepped forward with a ginger smile and placed a hand on your shoulder to steady himself. You looped the lace round his ankles and made a point of pulling it up his legs slowly so he could feel the drag of your fingertips and the fabric. 

Copia leaned his head back and gave out a relaxed sigh till you finished adjusting the waist band and let your fingers skate over his soft cock and the insides of his thighs. 

He let out a tiny 'Ah,' at this and shot you a look halfway between chastising and begging for more. 

You had a smug smile as you leaned to grab the garters and simple silk straps to hold them up. Quickly hooking them to the waistband you again let him relish the feeling of your hands bringing the cool material to rest on his legs. 

You did nothing so cheeky this time and he seemed a tad disappointed. After asking where the socks were you grabbed them from the dresser and quickly got those on and stood up. 

Time was ticking ever away but you still stole a second to look him over. 

Copia was a man who enjoyed secrets whatever the substance and he absolutely got off going about his day with something sheer or frilly hiding beneath his blood red robes. 

Every outward appearance of a man on the make, and no one but you to suspect how he showed a more private and flirtatious facet of himself just under the first layer of fabric. 

The floral lace was doing a wonderful job at framing and cradling his goods. You weren't terribly into the men in lingerie thing before you met him. 

He managed to change your mind after showing off a midnight blue ensemble one warm spring night. You realized you'd been staring a few seconds too long and shook your head.

Copia giggled and played with one of the silk bands.

"What was all that about being pressed for time amore?" 

You picked up the shirt and held it out, content to let him tease for now. You could take it out on him later in the night. He turned and let you slide the lacy shirt up his arms. He carefully buttoned the cuffs while you smoothed the material over his shoulders and back. When he turned back around to let you button the shirt he boobed the tip of his nose to yours, you gave him a light but lingering kiss as you closed the neck of the shirt. He sighed approval as you left his lips and flounced the ruffle round his neck while you double checked the pants for any creases or errant bits or furffs. 

Kneeling one last time you coaxed him back up to with a hand on the back of his leg. One foot at a time you bunched the trousers around his ankles before pulling them a bit too slowly up his body. 

You're also just a little closer than you need to be, he could clearly feel your heated breath as you rose up his body. A flush spread over his chest and up his cheeks at nearly the same rate. He gulped as your mouth just barely grazed his lace covered cock, he could feel the warmth of your breath rush over it before you lifted the crepe of the trousers to hide his underthings. You made sure to catch the hem of the shirt under the band of the trousers before putting the button in place and doing up his fly. 

You motioned him to sit so you could quickly put on and tie the leather oxfords he picked out. Resisting the urge to just run your fingers over the arch of his feet you got his shoes on and stood again. 

Copia paused just a second now to examine the progress in his mirror. The golden crepe stretched taunt over his upper legs, clearly showing how shapely and built the limbs they covered were. They crinkled around his waist and belly and a little insecurity came back out as he worriedly adjusted them. 

The sheer, delicate shirt fit with barely a crease and complimented everything it touched. Aside from the attention drawn to his potbelly he seemed quite pleased with how he looked. 

"I'm still awed by your taste Cara."

You brushed off the corset one last time before stepping up to his side. 

"Wait a moment and see how you feel." you motioned him to lift his arms which he obeyed, and you brought the corset down over them and sat it just above his hips. 

You loosely tightened the one side of the laces, just enough to hold it in place while you switched sides. Copia held the top edge in place beneath his pectoral muscles as you cinched up the opposite side tight enough to leave just a half inch of lace and skin peaking through the split. Then it was back round to the starting side to finish the cinching.

Copua straightened his stance and breathed out as you pulled the laces. Corsets were another garment unknown to most men that he was intimately familiar with. 

"Tell me when I get to a good place, remember it's not meant to change your shape."

"Of course amore."

You brought the front and back panels about within an inch of each other and he nodded. He ran his hands down the front of the corset, examining its effect before signing off. It hid that belly he disliked so much, the lines of the boning and smooth fabric giving the illusion of a much flatter body beneath. He clearly enjoyed this, but you smirked as he turned to the side and a bludge in that front panel was clear. 

He nodded happily and you finished the knots for the laces, putting them up in bows to keep them from trailing. 

Nearly done, you grabbed the cameo along with its chuff of lace and ribbon to put round his neck. He glanced in the mirror again as you adjusted it and raised a brow as he noticed the detail on the cameo. 

It showed a man with stylishly couiffed hair and a regency jacket and tie, rather typical for a cameo with exception of the bare skull in place of a handsome profile. 

"Really darling, you must tell me where you find all these trinkets." he gave the bauble a closer look in the mirror as you turned to prepare that last piece to the outfit. 

"You have tomorrow off right?" you asked picking a few stray lints from the crepe. 

"Ostensibly." he huffed. He was an ambitious man who also genuinely loved his job but he was getting weary of Sister Imperator leaning on him for every little thing. 

Even on days that should be his she would regularly send ghouls after him for small jobs, tiny inconveniences that a senior clergy member should easily be able to deal with. You were just as frustrated with her as he was but told yourself not to let her steal these moments even in thought. 

Holding out the overcoat you helped him slip it up over his arms, diving in for some pecks to the nape of his neck. He whimpered and bit his lip, his hands skittering back to dig into your thigh. 

That bit of his neck was sensitive and sent fireworks up and down his body everytime you lavished it with attention. 

As he started reaching back to grab your neck and keep you where you wanted him you pulled back. A tug here and a pat there and the coat sat comfortably on his shoulders. 

He let out a shaky breath and did up the four shining buttons like a good boy. 

You both looked him over in the reflection. The light in the room seemed like it was warmer coming off that liquid gold suit. The movement of the cloth drew attention to the smallest bits of Copia's body with the way it glinted, and gave cheeky hints to how he might look beneath. 

The double breasting made his waist look slimmer, whilst wide lapels and well cut shoulders gave him an ultra masculine look to his chest. 

Between the gilded crepe and black floofy lace his was every inch a fashionable, flashy Italian. You grabbed his shoulders to bring him to you. He was grinning ear to ear as you pulled him in for a deep, burning kiss before you both departed. 

There was no need to ask him what he thought of the outfit; that smile said all. Walking out of the ministry together just about every head passing turned to behold Copia gleaming like one of idols on the high altar. 

Your gorgeous date chattered excitedly as you made your way through the halls and out to the front entrance where a Ministry car was waiting. Nothing less than a souped up silver Rolls Royce. Cardinals can demand a lot. 

He reached for the handle but you got there first and opened the door for him. He rolled his mismatched eyes but allowed you to take his hand and ease him down into the seat, you left a kiss on his fingers before you slid in yourself. 

As you closed the door you spotted movement coming up through the giant oaken doors. 

You tapped the glass separating the two of you from your chauffeur signaling the ghoul to take off. 

Copia stifled a snort to see Imperator's personal secretary closely followed by Aether as the car pulled away. 

"Did you bring your phone dear?" you asked casually. 

"Absolutely not!" he declared, "And you cuore?" 

"Nope!" you waved a hand dismissively before threading an arm behind his back to give him a squeeze. "I forget that blessed thing all the time."

"It'll make for a peaceful evening." he said as he leaned in and reciprocated your embrace. 

"If we can drag our weary bones out of bed early enough," you brought your lips in to ghost over his ear as you spoke," we should forget them again and head to the shops I make my finds in tomorrow. Just a lovely day out to follow a romance laden night."

"Oh Cara, that sounds wonderful." 

There weren't many more words wasted for the rest of the ride, just teasing caresses over each other, a few gasps at daring kisses and a few more giggles imagining Sister Imperator fuming over Copia's absence. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no sexy time in this one. Just didn't progress that way. Maybe I'll do a follow up chapter some day where the gold suit comes off.


End file.
